


Sincere Apologies

by now kiss (puckish)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Friendship, M/M, Oral Sex, RPF, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckish/pseuds/now%20kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone needs to keep his clothes on in public and stop teasing his costar. Or else.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Oh. For me." Anthony doesn't even turn around. "I've heard this one before, you know. You keep promising, man. You make the big eyes at me and bat your lashes and get me going and then after it's just 'for the fans'. And I appreciate it, but I know how you are." He goes back to wiping some of the day off his face and neck until he can get a proper shower. </p>
</blockquote>AU in which these two are even more adorable and gay than they are. For my favourite instigator.
            </blockquote>





	Sincere Apologies

"My ears are still ringing." Anthony kicks the door closed behind him. Seb is sprawled on the couch, looking smug as hell. "Like you were gonna take your shirt off for all your fangirls. Tease."  
  
"You're right." Seb looks him over and then does that thing with his tongue and his lower lip that always makes Anthony—and every other person on this damn planet—forget what he's about to say next. "I was not going to take my shirt off for my fangirls." Seb taps his temple with a forefinger and watches Anthony almost too closely, except that he’s used to it by now.  
  
Anthony gets partway through wiping off the sweat from the heat out there under the lights—mint and cucumber wipes, why cucumber? why mint? he smells like a mojito now, damn it—when he catches Seb still watching him in the mirror. "What?"  
  
"I was going to take my shirt off for you," Seb clarifies with a wink. "Not them." He gets up to cross the room, all rolling hips and cheeky grin.  
  
"Oh. For me." Anthony doesn't even turn around. "I've heard this one before, you know. You keep promising, man. You make the big eyes at me and bat your lashes and get me going and then after it's just 'for the fans'. And I appreciate it, but I know how you are." He goes back to wiping some of the day off his face and neck until he can get a proper shower.  
  
“Anthony. Are you suggesting that Sebastian here is a tease?” Seb picks up his hairbrush and speaks into it like a microphone, then holds it out for Anthony to answer.  
  
“Yes, Sebastian.” Anthony leans in to speak into the ‘mic’. “I’m sure sharp-eyed fans have not failed to notice that you are a tease who takes pleasure in yanking my chain. And nothing else.”  
  
“That’s a very serious accusation, Anthony.” Seb slides along the edge of the dressing table, nudging him away from the mirror. “What would you suggest that Sebastian do to stop this terrible, terrible rumour from continuing to circulate?”  
  
“I’d say he can start by taking his damn shirt off,” Anthony says, laughing. Seb’s just playing and playing is all well and good. Anthony likes him like that, even if he might like him a few other ways, too. He turns his back and heads to the fridge to grab a drink. It's the tiny metallic click of the completely insufficient door lock that’s the first sign that something’s up, but it doesn’t register—yet. “Want something?”  
  
“Well, yes,” Sebastian says. For a moment, his voice is oddly muffled. “I’d like you to retract your statement that I’m a tease.” Anthony turns around to find him bare to the waist, hair disheveled, waiting for his apology with that goddamn pout that makes Anthony need to go to church or maybe just to get Seb on his knees and not for praying.  
  
“I’m willing to consider it.” Anthony cracks open whatever he got out of the fridge, he has no idea, he can’t even taste it. Might be a Red Bull, he’s not looking away to check. He’s seen Seb shirtless many times, on screen and in person, but this is all for him. “If you’re willing to make reparations for your prior bad acts.” He takes a seat on the couch where Seb had been and leans back.  
  
“Bad acts?” Seb hooks his thumbs in the pockets of his jeans, the weight of his hands drags the waistband down to bare his hipbones, and that’s no mistake; neither are his bitten lip or downcast puppy-eyes or the sway of his hips as he comes over. “What bad acts are those?” Slowly, gracefully, he sinks down to kneeling between Anthony’s feet. “I’m very sorry if I caused you any inconvenience, Anthony.”  
  
“Bad acts like this one.” Anthony may be hard as hell already but he’s not exactly moved. This is the same game, only taken one step further. “I’m not entirely convinced you’re sincere about this. Not yet.” He takes a drink—he might need to be hydrated and caffeinated if this goes well.  
  
“I can’t exactly show you my sincerity, but I could show you something else.” Seb undoes the top button of his jeans. Anthony knows too damn well that there’s nothing under there but Seb as God—thank you, God—made him.  
  
“You do that.” Anthony nods at him. “We’ll see if it’s sufficient.”  
  
“I’ve been told it is.” Seb unzips slowly, watching his own hands. There’s something incredibly hot about that, the look of concentration on his face. Almost as though he’s seeing himself for the first time. No one does innocent, yet not, like Seb.  The zipper comes down and Seb folds the fabric back to bare his erection.  
  
Very sufficient. Damn. Substantial is a good word for Seb’s cock, not too long but thick, and shades of rose darkening to purple at the head that look gorgeous against the backdrop of his pale, muscled belly with its trail of dark, wispy hair. Anthony drains the rest of whatever was in that can and lets the empty fall.  
  
“That’s a good start,” he says, finally meeting Seb’s wide blue eyes. That perfect lower lip is caught in Seb’s teeth again and this time Anthony reaches out and frees it with a little pressure from his thumb. “I think your mouth owes me an apology, though, for the things it’s been doing to me all this time.”  
  
“It’s very sorry,” Seb says contritely. He licks Anthony’s thumb, then kisses it, eyes locked on Anthony’s. “It would like to apologize to your cock in particular,” he says without losing that innocent expression for even a fraction of a second. “All of your cock. Now.”  
  
“I think that can be arranged.” Anthony has no idea how he manages to get his belt and pants undone so adroitly but lust is a hell of a performance enhancer. His cock is so hard, it springs up the minute he pulls his boxers down. “If it accepts the apology, I think we can consider that an excellent first step toward mending our relationship.”  
  
Now there’s no innocence at all in Seb’s expression, nothing left but wickedness and want. Anthony realizes, with a jolt, that’s not an act. The caught breath, the licked lips, the little noise in the back of the throat—all genuine. Seb splays his hands out on Anthony’s thighs and watches Anthony’s face as he leans in.  
  
“Don’t stop now,” Anthony warns him.  
  
Seb doesn’t stop. His dark lashes flutter against his cheeks as he takes Anthony’s cock in his mouth. All at once. He wasn’t kidding about the ‘all of it’ comment. Seb’s little moan goes right up Anthony’s spine as he takes Anthony’s cock all the way in until his soft breath is brushing Anthony’s belly.  
  
Anthony can hardly hear all Seb’s delicious noises over his own involuntary gasps and curses, and they are really fucking delicious. Little whines and whimpers as though Seb’s getting fucked and not just giving Anthony one of the best blow jobs he’s ever had. It’s hot and wet and hungry and so fucking needy that Anthony’s going to lose it just over that.  
  
Seb’s shoulders and back ripple as he moves, his hips rock as though he’s aching for something more. Anthony grabs the back of the couch with both hands so he won’t do anything to fuck this up, his feet slide on the floor as Seb does this thing with his tongue that brings Anthony’s hips up and makes him bite back a howl as he nearly comes right then.  
  
“Seb, please, just…” Anthony has no idea what he’s saying. More, yes. I’m gonna come, yes. Any second. Just do that thing one more time.  
  
Seb does, this hot, sinuous curl of his tongue under Anthony’s cock as he drags his perfect mouth up from root to head, and that’s it. Anthony’s teeth grind as he comes silently and Seb dives back down on his cock to swallow everything. The visual is so intense, that red mouth against his dark cock, it makes Anthony shake all over again the moment he focuses on it.  
  
“Fuck.” Anthony lets his head fall back against the wall and closes his eyes before he hurts himself on Seb’s prettiness. “Apology accepted. Goddamn.”  
  
“Glad I could convince you of my sincerity.” Seb’s voice is a little rough from going down on Anthony so hard and now Anthony has no idea how he’s going to get through the next day of interviews, hearing that and knowing why.  
  
Anthony opens his eyes again to see Seb sitting back on his heels, one hand on his cock, one hand on his balls. That’s so damn pretty. Seb draws his hand up his cock and clear fluid beads at the slit, rolls down slowly.  
  
“I think your sincerity isn’t quite done expressing itself.” Anthony leans forward and catches a droplet of that fluid on one finger, then puts it in his mouth, almost without thinking. He only realizes he’s done it when Seb shudders and whines, watching him. “How about you show me all of it.” Anthony looks at Seb’s face at last, those wide eyes and open mouth and no facade left at all. “I think you should come for me,” he says, quietly.  
  
That’s all it takes. Seb’s head falls back, baring that gorgeous white throat, and he comes in one thick spurt after another, all up his chest and even as high as that enticing hollow at the notch between his collarbones. The strangled little noises he makes spark fresh lust under Anthony’s skin.    
  
“Feeling pretty forgiving right now,” Anthony murmurs as he shifts just enough that he can curl his tongue through that hollow at the base of Seb’s throat, stealing the still-warm come pooled there. Seb’s still trembling, his breath uneven, so Anthony strokes his cheek. “I’m convinced.”  
  
That gets him a shadow of Seb’s usual wicked grin. “Good. Don’t know what I’d do if you were really mad at me.” Belatedly, Anthony realizes that he was actually on the verge of being pissed off under finding it all kind of funny.  
  
“We’re good. Don’t you worry.” Anthony runs his finger up Seb’s chest, then offers it to him, slick and dripping. Seb takes it in his mouth without hesitation, sucking it lasciviously while watching Anthony from under his maddeningly long lashes. “We’re really good.”  
  



End file.
